


You're Still Young, That's Your Fault (There's So Much You Have to Go Through)

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Casket of Ancient Winters, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: "Years later, Thor would probably justify Odin's impulsive actions, rather than assign blame to them, for he does not think he would have acted any differently upon finding the squalling, azure colored infant lying abandoned and bare on a slab of granite than to swaddle him in a spare bit of cloak and take him home"; 50 loosely connected sentences about Thor and Loki growing up together.





	You're Still Young, That's Your Fault (There's So Much You Have to Go Through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thor Meets Baby Loki (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387309) by lovethedanielhd (Tumblr). 
  * Inspired by [50 Prompts/Sentences Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387311) by harmony283 (LiveJournal). 



> I felt like I needed to get baby Thor and Loki out of my system, and this mostly did the trick. The Tumblr artist lovethedanielhd drew an amazing picture of Thor meeting Loki for the first time as young children, and after I resurrected myself from the dead, I set to work on this. The title is lyrics from Cat Stevens' "Father and Son," from the second Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack, because it was on in the background this evening and seemed fitting. This is generally platonic, given the characters' ages, but I tagged it as both "Loki/Thor" and "Loki & Thor" to cover all my bases/people's preferences.

1\. Blame: Years later, Thor would probably justify Odin's impulsive actions, rather than assign blame to them, for he does not think he would have acted any differently upon finding the squalling, azure colored infant lying abandoned and bare on a slab of granite than to swaddle him in a spare bit of cloak and take him home.

2\. Proof: There are probably many within Asgard's borders who question the legitimacy of Loki's parentage - it has been quite some time since Queen Frigga showed signs of pregnancy, after all - but few dare to utter such things aloud.

3\. Assistance - Likewise, there are few entrusted with assisting the royal family with the care of Loki; only the most thoroughly vested members of the court even get to see him for the first several months of his life.

4\. Going - "There are going to be power struggles between them for the throne," Frigga warns Odin on several occasions, but the Allfather does not seem to believe that this will be much of an issue, and waves her concerns off almost every time.

5\. Birthday - They have to make up a birthday for him, and proper documents legitimizing said date; they choose an approximate one in the middle of Asgard's winter celebration, opposite to Thor's own summer birthdate.

6\. Scientist - The Asgardian healers tapped to assist with Loki's medical care are fascinated and worried in turns about the physiological differences between his Frost Giant and human genetics, and the possible ramifications of their interaction when he gets older; they check on him frequently, especially during his first year in Asgard, and assure Odin that the glamour placed on him to help him assimilate into Aesir culture is strong, but that it will have no negative effects.

7\. Silent - Silence is a privilege within the palace once Loki starts to teethe, his piercing wails leaving little doubt that he has begun being burdened with a glorious set of sharp, somewhat pointed baby teeth.

8\. Behalf - Though its legitimacy is dodgy at best, Thor takes it upon himself to interpret Loki's various sounds and movements for his caretakers, certain he understands his baby brother better than anyone else.

9\. Rumor(ed) - It is rumored that Laufey is nearly as furious about the loss of his first-born runt as he was about Odin's appropriation of Jotunheim's prized Casket of Ancient Winters.

10\. Tip - Loki is a restless sleeper, and those within earshot take care to tiptoe around on the rare occasions that Frigga manages to get him to nap.

11\. Idle - Loki is rarely idle, but as Thor does not find 'tummy time' particularly exciting, he begins to bring books and toys to play with while his brother learns to crawl. 

12\. Brother - Thor, barely out of toddler years himself, does not quite know what a 'brother' is, but from the first moment Frigga lays Loki across his lap, maneuvering his hands to properly cradle the baby's head and neck and back, and Loki gurgles and Thor lets out a surprised laugh, it is obvious that he will be a great one.

13\. Beneath - Frigga knows that beneath the pale complexion and shining green eyes lays Loki's true form, and wonders often if it is a good idea to keep this knowledge from him as he grows older.

14\. Redecorate - Thor's old playroom, which connects to his bed chambers by a door, is redecorated with a crib and Thor's repurposed baby paraphernalia upon Loki's arrival, a set up that remains long enough, with minor furniture changes, that, years later, neither boy can remember it ever being different.

15\. Gravitation - Thor gravitates towards weaponry and physical sport even as a young child, and Frigga has to assure him that there will be plenty of time later to teach his younger brother how to properly hold an arrow ("First, I'd like him to master holding his own bottle").

16\. Kilt - It is somewhat comical to Asgard that the planet's two princes are often clothed in colors most commonly associated with Yule, but the green goes well with Loki's eyes, while Thor is all speed and strength in the many variations of red in which he is clad.

17\. Afterthought - It is difficult to substantiate, and Frigga is always quick (too quick, really) to assure him that it's not true, but Loki often feels like he is something of an afterthought to Odin, a pale, dark, inferior shadow of his beautiful, golden brother.

18\. Unearth - Loki takes early to books, and through them, begins to unearth the secrets of sorcery and worlds well outside of the Nine Realms from the safety of what unofficially becomes his private library within the palace.

19\. Shield - Thor takes it upon himself to defend Loki against what tend towards cruel comments from other children within the kingdom regarding his physical prowess; he also shields Loki from several more things as best he can, and wishes he could do still more.

20\. Blacklist - There are some people who are all but blacklisted from setting foot on palace grounds, and the self-proclaimed Enchantress, Amora, is one of them, for her plainfaced interest in Loki's magical abilities sit wrongly within Thor, for reasons he cannot quite articulate.

21\. Misquoted - The first time Loki insists to Heimdall that, in fact, what he Saw them doing earlier in the day was a misinterpretation, the Guardian of the Bifrost lets it go; he soon learns that nearly everything that exits Loki's mouth must be taken with a large grain of salt.

22\. Copying - It warms Frigga's heart to peek in on Thor and Loki's playtime one afternoon to find Loki, on chubby toddler legs, attempting to mimic Thor's considerably more dexterous movements, both holding toy swords.

23\. Argue/Arguing - He never tells anyone, but Thor overhears their parents arguing through a crack in an almost closed doorway about how "he's different, and eventually he's going to need to be told why," and even though he doesn't completely understand, he knows they're discussing Loki.

24\. Lens - One thing that always makes Loki laugh, no matter how bad a mood he previously was in, is when Thor fashions himself an eyepatch like their father's out of whatever's lying around and pretends to be Odin.

25\. Bell - Frigga leaves a small bell on Loki's bedside table in order for him to easily summon a servant to attend to him, rather than straining his already ill throat and body, but he hardly needs to use it once Thor sets up camp next to him and makes sure he has everything he needs.

26\. Arrest(ed) - Thor gets grounded for a week after a larger than usual transgression involving (who else) the Warriors Three, and is confined mostly to his private chambers aside from mealtimes and other necessities; but when Odin orders Loki to stay away from him for the time being, the Allfather might as well have grounded him, too.

27\. Havoc - If one were to attempt to illustrate the concept of 'havoc,' it would be instructive to include a visual representation of the aftermath of someone attempting to comb out the newly school-aged Loki's long, dark hair after a bath.

28\. Tool - 'Loki' in their tongue means, roughly, 'to break,' and Frigga wonders whether Odin's meaning to use him to bargain with Laufey for peace when the time comes will really come to pass, as opposed to it splitting the two kingdoms further apart; likewise, she can never quite shake the feeling that Odin sees Loki as a tool more than a second son, one whose absence, after but a short time in her care, might well shatter her, as well.

29\. Blanket - Loki has plenty of blankets of his own, made of the finest fabrics and animal pelts, but it's an old one of Thor's that Loki claims by spitting up on it that (once cleaned) he seems to take his most fitful naps beneath.

30\. Fancy - Thor takes it upon himself to look after Loki during a fancy event at which their presences are required by not spotlighted; most of his 'duties' include entertaining his baby brother with funny faces and trying to keep Loki's food from making its way onto any of their parents' guests.

31\. Dash - The first time Loki happens upon Thor kissing the Lady Sif out in the general privacy of the palace's horse stables, he cannot dash away fast enough to hide his tears.

32\. Away - Loki stays away from Thor for three days following his accidentally witnessing his brother's burgeoning romantic life, and when he sees the knob of their shared door begin to turn after the second, he sends a quick burst of magic out to lock it.

33\. Syndication - It becomes something of a habit for Thor and Loki to entertain guests on weekends during the midday feast, Loki with his magic and Thor with his physical agility, the two combined in a legitimately impressive, private stage show.

34\. Champagne - Loki gets the hiccups after but one glass of champagne, and neither they nor Thor's uncontrollable laughter at them stop for nearly an hour.

35\. Note - Loki becomes quite adept at forging signatures to get himself and Thor out of tutoring and other unsavory activities, and uses this talent with great aplomb.

36\. Physical - "It's not my fault that you cannot keep up with everyone," Thor yells frustratedly at Loki one day during a brotherly spat; "I'm tired of being left behind because I'm waiting for you!"

37\. Dull - "Just go be with your dull friends and leave me alone!" Loki screams back, and stomps up the nearest staircase towards his chambers.

38\. Frozen - Even though Loki does not sleep particularly soundly, he does not particularly appreciate being jostled in the early hours of the morning by Thor to get up and do some of the simple spells he has learned from Frigga for their collective entertainment ("The sky is awake, so I am awake, little brother!"), though he always does.

39\. Stumble(d) - Loki stumbles once on a small excursion and scrapes the skin on his knees and palms fairly well, and Thor scoops him up before he can even start crying and carries him swiftly back home.

40\. Hunt - Thor kills a boar with an impressive hit during the first hunting expedition on which Loki is included; Loki watches it struggle before it dies and bursts into tears, and Thor knows it's the last time his brother will ask to come along.

41\. Gibberish - No one is certain, but they are pretty sure that Loki's sudden uptick in yelling "dowa" is his attempt at speaking his first word, his brother's name.

42\. Camp - On their backs, on the lush land near the palace, Thor and Loki giggle together at the wisps of seidr that Loki shoots up into the air, connecting the stars in increasingly ridiculous ways ("See, it's Father, he even has the eyepatch"). 

43\. Weak(ness) - Thor's one weakness has always been and always will be his brother, for better or for worse.

44\. Bargain - It irks Loki that all of his bargaining and carefully considered words do nothing to sway Heimdall into not telling their father of their latest whereabouts, but a simple "please" from Thor makes him acquiesce.

45\. Alcohol - The first time gets well and truly drunk, Thor plays the responsible, slightly less inebriated big brother, and holds Loki's hair while he retches, and then sneaks him back to their adjoined bedrooms to sleep it off.

46\. Wind - The wind chills the air enough to warrant Thor needing one of his heavier cloaks, and he fetches one for Loki as well, even though his brother has an oddly high tolerance for cold weather and probably won't even use it.

47\. Temptation - It is not difficult to see why so many maidens express interest in Thor; but rather than fret about his own potential romantic matches, Loki finds his main problem is the temptation that his brother poses to him.

48\. Eighteen - On his eighteenth birthday, Loki takes a risk and kisses his brother square on the mouth; after a small pause, Thor smiles and kisses him back, holding him close while a light dusting of snow swirls around them just outside the stable doorway under which they stand.

49\. Bottle - It's only a game, but even in jest, having to watch Thor kiss the Lady Sif when the mouth of the empty bottle stops spinning and points at him, to a soundtrack of hoots and hollars from the Warriors Three, no less, makes Loki stew with some unnamed emotion.

50\. Rhythm - Even at his most restless, Loki knows that he can enter his brother's room through their almost always unlocked adjoining door, crawl into Thor's large bed beside him, and listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat to calm himself down.


End file.
